Saving Me
by twdfanfic7
Summary: Caryl one-shot, what Daryl would do to find the women he loves... and what happens when he does...


**AN: this is a one-shot, Carol and Daryl, placed after Rick kicked her out. hop ya like it 3**

**-AJ**

* * *

"What do ya mean you Left Her!?" Daryl screamed into Ricks face.

"I left her, gave her a car, water, food, told her she wasn't welcome here" Rick answered calmly. Daryl stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Ricks neck. Rick made a noise to scream but nothing came out. Not until Michonne came in and pulled daryl off of Rick.

"What the hell are you doin!?" She yelled.

"Takin care a somethin that needs takin care of!" Daryl yelled back-

"Daryl. She killed them, she killed Karen and David. She couldn't be here" Rick said still trying to regulate his breathing.

"No... No she didn't." A distant voice called out. They all turned to see Lizzie and Carl standing there. "She didn't kill them." They spoke again.

"What are you talking about Carl?" Rick asked.

"Carol didn't kill Karen and David. We did." Lizzie explained.

Daryl started to walk for the door.

"Daryl? Where are you going?" Michonne asked.

"Ta find Carol!"

"Daryl please, we need you here..."

"This- this whole situation is your damn fault Rick. She took the blame for those damn kids. One of em' YOURS! And you had the nerve to just leave her there, all alone, you know. You know that no one survives on there own anymore. I'm going to find my damn women. And I'm going to tell her to come back. And I'm going to tell her I love her!" Daryl screamed.

"You- you Love her?"

"Yes rick. I love her. She's all I've got left. You? You are NOTHING to me anymore. Nothing."

"Wh-what if you don't find her?"

"I'm not going to stop. I'm going to walk to the ends of the Earth until I do. And when I do I'm going to bring her back her. And we are going to live. And survive. Together."

"What if you find her Dead" Ricks sent a chill threw Daryl as he took a step closer.

"Then I am going to pick her up and bring her here, to her home. I am going to lay her at your feet and I'm going to show you that it was your fault. And then I will kill you."

Rick said nothing. He couldn't. He had to words. Daryl stepped away and walked outside. Not saying anything to anyone. Getting on his bike and riding away.

*2 days later*

Daryl drove. He drove down the open, empty rode. Only stopped to sleep and piss. He was going to find her, even if he died doing it. He wouldn't leave her out here alone. It was getting dark. He pulled of into the woods to claim a tree for the night. He got up and layer down. The cool night air stinging his bare arms. Soon enough he drifted off into a restless sleep. The next say when he woke the sun was just rising. He dug into his bag and grabbed something to eat. Once he finished he climbed back down and walked to where he left his bike. When he went to start it and continue his search,  
It wouldn't start. He looked at the gas gage. Empty.

"Fuck!" He yelled out loud. Getting his things. Taking his crossbow and began to walk Down the road. After almost 3 hours of walking. He found a small abandoned store and he ran to it. Maybe. Just maybe she was sitting inside waiting for him to come for her. But when he got there and saw the 3 dead walkers outside the door something made his stomach turn.

'This is good. He told himself. Means she's probably okay. And just took them down to get inside.' He told himself. He stepped over the body's and opened the door. Holding his crossbow ready in front of him. He flipped on the flashlight. It took him a minute but then he saw her, sitting on the floor. A small Cherokee Rose in her hands. When she saw the light her head flashed up.

"Carol?" Daryl asked quietly. He saw her body shift. But she didn't get up. So he walked closer.

"Are ya okay?" He waited for an answer. Slowly she shook her head. "Wh-What's wrong?!" He asked frantically. She still said nothing. Only pulled up the sleeve on her arm. Revealing the obvious bite mark.

"Whe-when did this happen?!" He asked, hoping she would say that it happen only a minute ago and he could help by just getting rid of her arm.

"To long ago..." She finally answered. "Nothing you can do Daryl... It's to late."

"No. No. No. It can't be to late. Please. Oh please. Please. Please. Carol. No. No. No." He said dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm okay. You won't have to worry about me anymore." She whispered. Softly petting his hair.

"Carol I can't loose you! I- I love you" he said looking up at her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you to daryl... I love you too."

"Please god no no no!" He yelled threw his sobs.

"Daryl...?"

"Carol?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything..."

"Don't let me become one of those Things..." He said as she kissed his forehead.  
He said nothing. Only nodded and pulled her closer to his body. Holding her right while he watch the light in her eyes fade away. As soon as he felt her atop breathing. He moved so that he could see her face.

"I love you carol."

He said as he lightly stuck the knife into the back of her head. Then he just layers there. And he cried. He sobbed. Into her chest. The still cold body of the women that had always been there for him. The women that he loved for years. And never got the chance to tell her until the moments of her death. After two days of sitting there with her body finally he took her body to the car that she drove. Laid he in the back seat. And began to drive back to the prison.

He was going to do exactly what he told Rick he would. He was going to take her back to the prison and he was going to lay her cold lifeless body at his feet.

It took a while to get back to the prison. He didn't know how long. He just kept driving. When he got there Maggie opened the gate for him and he drove up to the main area.

Maggie ran up behind him and watched as he went into the back seat and pulled carols body into his arms. She pulled her hand over her mouth and gasped at the site of her friend, someone she knew she could always turn to,'s body being carried into the prison. She followed behind him, but kept her distance.

When Daryl finally saw Rick in the distance he stopped walking and set her body down on to the cold hard cement.

"Rick" he said in the most emotionless tone. Rick turned around. Recognizing the voice of his friend. But when he did and he saw I'm knelling on the ground with a body his eyes grew wide. He took a few steps toward them and he saw it was indeed Carol, and she was indeed dead. He couldn't find any words. He just looked upon the site of the women that he once considered a friend. A sister. And a second mother to his children. He fell to his knees and touched her face.

"You. You did this. This was your fault." Daryl said finally.

"Daryl I-"

"You shut the fuck up. You have no right to speak. I was going to kill you. I really was. But I'm not going to. I just want you to live with this guilt the rest of your miserable life." He said just as Beth and Maggie walked in.

"Daryl I didn't know-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" He screamed and pulled out his gun "you need to understand this. YOU DID THIS!" He yelled and years poured down his face.

"And without her, I'm nothing, NOTHING! So you did this too... No her, No me" he said as he held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and the blood splattered over ricks face. Beth screamed and Maggie watched at the blokes pooled next to his body. He had landed right next to carol.

"NOOOO!" Rick yelled as he fell onto this back, hands covering his face. "No no no no!" He said, the yelled drew the attention of many other people, who then walked into the room. Hershel being on of them looked upon the horrible site and gasped.

They took the body's outside and wrapped them in sheets. Glenn and Tyrese dug the graves. Maggie and Sasha nailed together to crosses.

They held a mass, and everyone living at the prison came.

"Daryl, and Carol, they were amazing people. They were both there for me when i needed it, they were there for all of us. i cant express how i feel. how much i miss them, how much i will miss them..." Ricks voice broke off.

"We are all going to miss them Rick..." Maggie said threw her tears.

"Carol, she was our rock, she held us together, she was always there when we needed her, always putting others ahead of herself. Helping others was all she ever did. It's all she cared about. She had a hard life, yes, harder than anyone should, but she was strong and she overcame it. We all loved her and we would all have done anything that we could to help her... and Daryl.. he took care of us, he may not have liked to say it, but he loved us all and we all loved him. But now they are together, in heaven where they can live out the rest of the afterlife together, they are with Sophia, and they are all looking down on us, looking after us, protection us." Hershel said.


End file.
